Broly: The Stable Super Saiyan
by kervonj
Summary: Broly's father Paragus saves Broly from his death and sends to Earth the same day Frieaza attacks planet Vegeta. He and Goku become brothers and go on crazy adventures and fight powerful opponents. Watch as the unstable becomes stable.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dragon ball or Dragon Ball z

Paragus runs to the nursery room. He had to save Broly before it's too late. King Vegeta had orderd baby Broly to be executed because of his large power level. But, he couldn't allow that to happen. It was his newborn son after all. He runs into nursery just in time to see a saiyan about to kill Broly. "Noo!"Paragus screamed as he ran towards the saiyan. He hits him with a right hook to his face.

The saiyan stunned by the attack dropped his sword. Paragus quickly grabs the sword and stabbs it in his stomach. Blood dripped on the floor as the sword went through the saiyan. Crying could be heard as baby Kakarot continued to scream.

Broly was also seen crying to but the crying ceased as he saw his father. The saiyan dropped to ground and Paragus quickly picked up Broly and ran to the nearest Spacepod. "Broly, we have to get you somewhere safe." Paragus said as he continued to run with Broly.

Paragus reached the Spacepod station. He ran to the pods. He put Broly in one but before he could press the liftoff button, a ki blast hit him in the back. A group of King Vegeta soilders where seen aiming there hands at Paragus.

"Paragus, we are ordering you step down."the demanded. "Darn it!" Paragus thought. Then, he thought of a brilliant idea. "Look guys, King Vegeta told me to send Broly off planet. King Vegeta sir,please tell them sir!" Paragus said as kneeled on one knee.

The other got on one knee and followed Paragus example. Paragus looked up with sinister smile and shot several ki balls at them making a small explosion. Paragus quickly began to think of coördinates to send Broly.

"Darn it! Where can I send him too? I know I heard Bardock's son Kakarot was being sent to a planet called Earth. As much as I don't like that cocky bastard, I have no choice." Paragus said he put in the coördinates.

"Dada!" Broly said. "His first word was daddy." Paragus said. The hatch began to close. Broly began to cry as he couldn't be with his father." Broly don't cry. Remember,Ill always be with. Make me proud. Avenge my death. Never forget youe a saiyan. Always have pride." Paragus said. The pod was about to take off. "Goodbye, my son" he said as he could still here Broly crying inside.

The pod tokeoff and Paragus ran quickly to the nearest exit. As he got out, he could see already left the atmosphere. He saw another spacepod leaving. He also saw Frieza's spaceship approsching and saw Bardock flying towards it. Then, he was hit with a ki blast frpm behind. Paragus woke up a couple od seconds later and saw all the saiyans looking up at the sky.

And, thats when he saw it. A huge supernova like blast was heading straight towards the planet. "Noo. Bardock was right. He's gonna destroy are entitre race."one of the soilders said. "Frieza was really planning to destrory us." Paragus said as the blast got closer. "My son, Broly!" Paragus screamed as the supernova hit Planet Vegeta.

"Kakarot!' Bardock screamed as he was hit with the spacepods can be seen flying away from the planet. One with a sleeping peaceful baby and the other with a crying baby. They both were making way to a planet called Earth where there destinies will intertwin.

On Earth

An elderly Earth man was walking through the meadows of a lush green forest. He saw how beatiful it was today. "Its such beatiful day today. I feel something good is gonna happen today."said the man.

He continued walking looking fresh fruit. Then,suddenly he looked up and saw something falling. Whatever was falling was on fire. "Huh! An asteroid!" Gohan said as the asteroid was landing in his direction. "Wow!"Gohan said as he was fascinated. Then he looked up again and saw another asteroid crashing down too. They both landed making a strong breeze run through the forest.

Gohan ran towards the "asteroids" to see it up close. When he was close enough to it, he saw it wasn't an asteroid but a type of Ufo. The hatches to one of the Ufos opened a showed a baby with a tail. The baby had a palm tree type of hairstyle and it was naked. '' What is the now?'' Gohan said as he went down to the pod and picked up the baby. 'Well, hello there little fella.'' Gohan said with a smile. '' Oh would you look at that you got a tail.'' Gohan said as Kakarot's tail was hanging down. '' Whats your name little guy?'' Gohan asked. Baby Kakarot playfully kicked Gohan in the face. '' Well, you're a fiesty one aren't you?!'' Gohan said.

_The other Ufo opened to show a baby with long spiky black hair with mid-back with short bangs framing his forehead. '' Another one ? And, they both have tails. Are they related ?'' Gohan asked. Gohan picked upBroly and held each baby in each hand.'' My name is Gohan and from now on, you two will be my grandsons. But, what to name you? Hmmm.'' Gohan said as he started to think. '' I'll name you Goku.'' he said as he looked__ at__ the baby Kakarot. '' I'll name you-'' '' Bwoly!'' Baby__ Broly__ said as he tried to talk. '' Huh, Broly! You can talk already little fella?Ok then little guy, I'll name you Broly. '' Gohan said as both babies to laugh. _

__

And so the legend of Broly and Goku_begins._


	2. Chapter 2

Broly: The Stable Super Saiyan

Chapter Two

**Path to Power**

Broly leaned his head to the side dodge a punch from Goku. He and Goku were now in a sparring match. Gohan watched as his two grandsons were training. It made him proud to see them training hard. Well, mostly Goku since he was trying the hardest. He just finished his training with Gohan and wanted to train with Broly. He was proud of how they grew but those couple of months "babyhood" were too much for him. It was mostly because of Goku's violent nature. He always use to make Broly cry and he always wouldn't cooperate. Then one day...

**Flashback**

Baby Broly and Goku were sleeping soundly in bed. Well, Goku was kicking Broly in his sleep. Its beautiful today. I think I'll go for a ,I can't leave them here." Gohan said as he watched them sleep. "They could use the fresh air." Gohan as he gently put both babies in his basket pack (the thing he put Goku in) and walked through the forest.

As he walked, he reached a ravine that was pretty deep. Nonetheless, that didn't stop him from walking. By that time, baby Goku awoke with the smell of apples. He tried to reach to for it. Broly awoke to find deliciously looking apples.

Both babies were starting to fight for the apple. Goku was mostly kicking Broly in the face. Goku reached farther for the fruit and Broly grabbed on to his tail. Baby Goku lost his balanced and fell with Broly still on his tail. Gohan turned to see the two babies falling. "Oh no!"he said as began to panic.

Then, WHAM. The sound of their heads hitting rocks were painful. "GOKU, BROLY!" Gohan screamed. It was a full minute until baby Broly moved and looked around like nothing happened. Goku on the other hand had blood all over his head and wasn't moving. Baby Broly crawled to Goku and grabbed his hand trying to make him move. Broly began to cry, shaking Goku. Then it happened. With mighty scream, Broly was surrounded with a green shield. His pupils and irises disappeared. He began to float up, holding Goku as he carried him up. He flew up go Gohan and the shield disappeared as a Broly and Goku landed in Gohan's hands. Broly and a Bleeding Goku landed in Gohan's arms and Gohan had to run home and quickly.

**Flashback End**

Since that day, Goku aggressive nature went away. But, he was a little aggressive thanks to Broly. They were training hard to avenge his race. He just hope that he'll long enough to see them group.

It had been three years since that tragic day. Broly was training Goku so they could defeat Frieza. He had to help increase his strength since Goku wasn't that strong.

Goku threw a right hook which Broly dodged with little effort. Goku tried to jump kick Broly but Broly sidestep the kick. Goku threw a barrage punches and kicks at Broly who dodged them. Gohan was surprised that Goku surpassed him. It was because of Broly's help that he learned how to control his Ki. Goku used the afterimage technique to disappear and reappear behind Broly and launched a kamehameha wave. Broly was engulfed in the blast that made a small explosion. Gohan got worried about since Broly since was only three.

The smoke cleared showed Broly undamaged from that attack. '' What was that supposed to be Goku?'' Broly asked with a sinister smile. '' Uh-oh'' was all Goku can say as Broly hit him with his "softest punch". Goku was sent flying into a the forest which cost some trees to fall.

"I guess we could take a break." Broly said as he began walking to get Goku. Then,Goku flies out of the trees with a red aura and angry look on his face. This took Broly by surprise as Goku punches Broly in the face, and the stomach and launched a bigger Kamehameha wave. This made a huge explosion which Got Gohan even more worried. Broly repaired behind Goku which surprised him and Broly knocked him out with a chop to the neck. "More food for me." Broly said playfully as he ran in the house. Gohan grabbed Goku who was unconscious and put him on his bed to sleep. He was gonna be mad for Broly knocking him out.

"BROLY!" Goku yelled. "How can you eat all the food and not leave me a piece?" Goku asked angrily. "Hey, you snooze you lose." Broly said plainly. Goku's red aura came to life as he was seething with rage. "Hey Grandpa wanna know what how much his strength is?" Broly asked. "How much?" Gohan asked curiously. "Its over 9000!" Broly yelled. After he said that all hell broke loose.

**The Next Day**

Goku sat outside watching the sun as it rose. He always got up early to train but he would always think about his parents. He didn't know about his mother but Broly used to talk about how his father Bardock tried to challenge Frieza alone. "Dad, I wish I could've been there." Goku said as he stood up. "I promise you dad"Goku said as he looked up to the sky. "I'll defeat Frieza and avenge the saiyans." Goku said with determination.

"We'll both avenge our race." Broly said as he came out of the house. "Right!" Goku said. "How bout some sparring? " Broly said as he got in his stance. "Sure! "Goku said anxiously.

**Somewhere in Otherworld**

"Its seems like your time is up."said a man with a blue suit and tie. He had a helmet with horns on it and his skin was red with a beard. "I'm recommending you get trained by King Kai so be grateful Bardock." "Thank you King Yemma." Bardock said.

* * *

**Power levels**

-Gohan (125)

-Goku(200)

-Goku angry (600)

-Broly(10,000)

** -Bardock(10,500)**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dragon ball or Dragon ball Z

Originally Created by Akira Toriyama

Broly: The Stable Super Saiyan: Chapter 3

**Death of the Family**

Its been 9 long years. Goku had grown considerably stronger during these years. Broly's height had grown and he was taller than Gohan. Goku and Broly were now in a meditation session. Broly was trying to prepare Goku for the control of Oozaru. Broly managed to control his transformation at a young age. But, when Goku tried to control his transformation, he left destruction in his path.

''Boys its lunchtime'' Gohan called out. '' Ok !'' both boys said as they ran to the benches to sit down and eat. "So boys, hows the training going?" Gohan asked. "Its going good grandpa." Broly answered. He wore a turban like shirt with gray pants and khaki boots. He had also had khaki wristbands. "Grandpa, its great! I'm getting stronger everyday. If we continue at this rate, we'll be able to defeat Frieza." Goku said happily as he chowed down on the food.

" I'm glad to hear that." Gohan said. But then he had to talk about Now Goku as you know, tonight's a full moon. And since Broly said you couldn't control your transformation yet, I think you should stay inside" Gohan suggested. "But Grandpa, I know I can control it this time!"Goku said. " Now Goku do you remember what happened last time you transformed?"Gohan asked. Goku put his head down in defeat. He knew his grandfather was right but he felt ready. "Ok Grandpa, I'll stay inside" Goku said as he began to eat at a slower paste.

* * *

While Gohan was asleep, Broly sat down mediating while Goku sat down thinking about what his grandfather said. Sure he was right but he was willing to do anything go gain the power to fight Frieza. He then came up with his decision. "Broly!" "What Kakarot?"Broly asked. "Please let me transform. I know I can do it" Goku begged. "I don't know Kakarot. I don't think you're ready." Broly said. "Please I'm ready. Please"Goku pleaded. "Hmmm Ok lets go!"Broly said. "Yahh awesome!" Goku shouted. "Shhh! Keep your voice low. We have to sneak out" Broly whispered.

They walked quietly making sure they didn't make a sound. Once they reached out the house, the flew away. This startled Gohan as he got up to check the boys. "Oh no!" Gohan said as he ran quickly out the house and began to fly in their direction. By then it was already too late...

Goku sat down meditating while Broly watched. Goku could feel his saiyan blood burning, urging him to transform. His heart began to increase. "Calm down Goku" he told himself. His heart rate began to slow down. "Now you have to transform. Clear" Broly informed him. Goku did as he instructed and looked at the moon. His rate increased and he began to grow fangs. His turned completely red and he grew a snout. His clothes ripped and he transformed into Great ape. Great ape Goku just stood there looking at the moon. Then, he turned his attention to Broly. "Yeah awkward moment now." Broly said.

"Boys!" Gohan yelled in the distance. Great ape Goku turned towards Gohan with a growl. "No Grandpa!" Broly yelled. Goku lost his concentration and his primal instincts kicked in. Goku shot an energy blast from his mouth knocking Gohan out of the sky. "Grandpa!" Broly yelled. Great ape Goku started to pound on his chest and stomp. Broly had to stop this now. Broly flew quickly in front of Goku. "Kakarot! Calm down! You need to concen-" Broly was cut off as Goku sent a giant hairy fist at Broly that sent him crashing into the ground.

Goku let a mighty roar to the sky. "Darn it!" Broly said as he crawled out of the crater. "Kakarot! You have to think!" Broly said as Goku let out a roar. Goku shot a blast at Broly at which Broly dodged. Broly flew at Goku with an uppercut to his chin making him stumble back. The great ape counterattacked with a giant slap that send Broly crashing down into the ground. "I have no choice. I gotta transform." Broly said as he struggled to stand. Goku was slowly walking towards him making the ground shake.

"No Goku!" Gohan said as he flew in front of Goku. "Goku please control yourself. Please Goku come back to us!" Gohan begged. This seemed to stop Goku's outburst. While Gohan did this, Broly was trying to get behind him. Goku noticed this and tried to step on Broly. Broly moved quickly to avoid it. The Great ape was preparing a blast and Broly couldn't dodge it. The blast was flying towards him. He ready for the worst and then BOOOM.

Broly awoke finding himself still alive. He got up and saw the forest was gone. All the trees were gone and the animals were running from them. Great ape Goku was still pounding his chest. He looked over and saw a bloody Gohan lying lifelessly on the ground. "No! GRANDPA!" Broly yelled. The Great ape started to walk towards to Gohan. "Thats it!"Broly thought. Anger started to rise in Broly and that anger turned into power.

Great ape slowly walked to an unconscious Gohan. He was about to step on him when Broly appeared holding the ape's feet. Broly was struggling to hold its foot. "Kakarot!" Broly yelled. A yellow aura blazed to life around Broly. His hair got spikier and red. Broly pushed Goku's foot which made the Great ape stumble back. Broly moved with incredible speed and punch Goku in the nose causing him to stumble back. Broly flew at Goku with an uppercut and shot an energy blast at him knocking Great ape Goku off his feet. The Great ape looked up to find Broly coming down at him with full speed with his harm arched out. Broly hit it with his full strength knocking the Great ape unconscious. Broly's rage quited down as he fell unconscious do to burn out.

* * *

Several hours had passed since that commotion. Broly woke up to find Goku in his normal state naked. '' Glad thats over.'' Broly said. Then, he remembered something. He looked over to find a bloody Gohan all covered in blood. He ran to his grandfather and picked him and Goku up and ran quickly to the house. He put Gohan in his bed and put clothes on Goku. He quickly ran to his Grandfather's room and shot a yellow ball at him. Gohan began to breathe and opened his eyes. '' B.. Bro..ly.'' Gohan said. Broly apeared by Gohan's side.

'' Look Broly, there isn't much time left.'' Gohan said as he coughed. '' No Grandpa! Everthing is gonna be fine! We'll get you help!'' Broly said. Broly was close to crying. He had to stay strong. '' No! My time is almost up. '' Gohan said. '' Grandpa, I'm sorry. I should've listen to you. If I didn't disobyeded your demands-'' Broly stopped as he was close to crying. '' No. Don't say that. You were only trying to help Goku get more stronger. Don't blame yourself my boy.'' Gohan said as he placed his hand on Broly's cheek. '' You have to take care of Goku now. Your in charge of him. Get stronger but always remeber to protect the innocent.'' Broly nodded as he listened to his Grandfather's last words of wisdom. Gohan reached his last breath.

'' Broly... I'm proud to have you two as Grandsons.'' Gohan said with his last breath. His eyes closed and passed away from the living world. It grew silent as the sky grew cloudy. Then, it started to rain as if the gods were sad.'' GRANDPAAAA.''


	4. Chapter 4: Master Roshi

I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z

Broly: The Stable Super Saiyan

Chapter 4: Master Roshi

Goku awoke with loud yell to his ears. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "What was that?" he asked himself. He yawned loudly as a thought occurred to him. "Grandpa."he said as he jumped off the bed. He ran quickly to Gohan's room only to find blood on the sheets. "No!" Goku said. He quickly headed for the door where he saw it was raining outside. Then, standing in the doorway, he saw a figure in the rain.

It was Broly but, what was he holding? When Goku looked closer his whole body shook. He saw a life less Gohan in Broly's arms. "Broly!" Goku called. Broly's hair was now wet as he turned around. "Did I ... do that?" Goku asked as he was hoping for a no. Broly bowed his head.

Goku's body began to tremble. He fell on his knees and began crying. Broly couldn't hold it in anymore then started to cry too. The storm rage on above them. Lightning and thunder filled the sky has it began to rain even harder. "Its all my fault." Goku said. Broly looked at his brother.

Grandpa. GraNDPA!" Goku yelled as his aura exploded to life. He continued yelling as Broly watched in awe of Goku's power. Goku yelled more louder as his aura seemed to reach the clouds. Wind rage all around him and trees were being blown away. The area around them was being destroyed due to Goku's awesome power. Many of the animals were running away from the scene.

Elsewhere

"Man, its been raining for hours."said a figure driving a car. "This storm is ferocious. I hope I don't get struck by-" the figure was cut off as lightning hit the ground. The blast made the car fly back. The figure got out of the car and investigated.

"Wow. That would've killed me."she said. "What did I do?"she asked as she looked up at the sky. Thunder rumble just above her. "Forget I asked."she said nervously. Then, when she looked up again, she saw some sort of red light going into the clouds. "Oh man. I don't wanna go that way. The thunder or lightning is scary but that is just plain crazy. But, I have to get my perfect man." she said with determination. She pulled out a capsule, pressed the top of it and in a poof of smoke appeared a motorbike. "Ok. Lets go!"she shouted as she rode off again.

Back to Broly

Broly watched as Goku continued to power up. Then, he stopped screaming as his aura disappeared. He still had tears in his eyes. "First my people, then my grandpa." Goku said. He jumped in the air and began to fly away. Broly put Gohan safely on the ground and appeared in front of Goku." Where are you-" Broly was cut off as Goku hit with a right hook that send crashing down. '' STAY AWAY FROM ME!'' Goku screamed as he flew top speed. Broly got up from the powerful blow. Butby the time he got up, Goku was nowhere to be found. "No Kakarot. Don't leave me!" Broly said.

A couple of hours later

Broly is seen standing in front of Gohan's grave. "I promised Grandpa that I will take care of Kakarot." Broly thought. Broly was about to fly off when he heard a rumbling noise. He then saw a girl with purple hair riding some sort of vehicle. The girl stopped a couple of feet in front of him. "Hello there!"she said as she got off her motorbike.

Broly got on the defence. "Woah their kid." she said. "Leave! Now!" Broly said. '' Hey, whats your deal!?'' the purple haired girl yelled out. ''GET OUT'' Broly screamed as a tremendous wind knocked the girl down. ''You bastard!'' Bulma said as she grabbed her gun and shot several bullets at Broly. The bullets bounced off Broly like he was metal. ''What the?! What are you?'' Bulma asked nervously.

'' Angry!'' Broly said. ''Wow hold on! I just came here to look for some special balls and I know there's some in this area and I need them bad.'' she said put her hand up in surrender. ''You sick EARTH WOMAN I'M 12.'' Broly yelled. ''Not that kind of ball you rude little boy, you have a dirty little mind. I came looking for a dragon ball.'' the girl said. Broly said " A dragon's what?!'' Broly screamed. '' A dragon ball, you pervert!'' she said. ''Fine, what in the hell is a 'Dragon ball'?'' Broly asked.

Bulma went in her bag and pulled out the five and seven and three star dragon said "What's so special about those things? Are you trying to you going to make a bracelet?" Broly mocked. "No you imbecile! When you gather all seven dragon balls together, a magical dragon comes and grants you one wish". Broly said " So, how do you find them?" Broly asked. "With this Dragon radar I invented, I can find all the dragon balls throughout the world."

Broly looked at her with a sly expression. "Interesting. May I borrow it?" Broly asked. By the time Bulma could look at him, it was too late. He moved with blazing speed behind her and knocked her out with simple chop to the neck. Broly caught her as she dropped to the ground. He picked her up and put her gently on the ground. "Sorry but I have a wish to make." Broly said. Broly grabbed the dragon balls and the radar and flew off.

A couple of hours later

Bulma lay lying on the hard rocky ground. ''Dragon balls!'' she yelled as she quickly sat up. ''Darn it! That spiky haired idiot took my Dragon balls. Ok, desperate times call for desperate measure.'' she said.'' Its a good thing I implanted a tracking device in the radar. Now, I'll just follow and somehow get the balls back.'' she said as got on her motorcycle and followed Broly.

Goku lost in the middle of the ocean. He couldn't see any signs of civilization anywhere. ''Oh man, I'm hungry. If I don't eat, I'll lose energy.'' he said to himself. Then, he saw a little island with a pink house. '' That place must have food.'' he said as he flew in the house's direction. He landed on the small island and read the words on the house. '' Kame house? What a weird name.'' he said as he walked up the steps. He began walking up the steps and knocking on the door. ''Hello! Anybody home!'' he yelled out. He heard a perverted laugh come from the inside of the house. '' Hey! I know you can hear!'' Goku said as he started to get irritated. He heard the perverted laugh again.

Goku jumped through the window and saw an old man with sunglasses on watching tv. ''Hello!'' Goku said. The old man seemed hypnotized to the screen. Goku went closer to the old man's ear. He took a big breath and yelled ''HELLO!''. That snapped the old man out of his hypnotism and looked at Goku with his broken sunglasses. ''Kid you just broke my favorite glasses. What are you even doing in my house?!'' the old man yelled. ''What is an old man doing watching tv with sunglasses on!'' Goku yelled. ''What do you want?'' the man said in defeat. '' I came to ask if I can get some food.'' Goku said. ''Why should I give you food?'' the man asked. ''Look old man, I've been through a lot today so I WOULD LIKE TO GET SOME FOOD OLD MAN!'' Goku said as snapped at the elderly man. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD MAN! I'M THE GREAT MASTER ROSHI, THE SUPREME RULER OF ALL MARTIAL ARTS!'' the elderly man yelled. ''Wait, your Master Roshi!? You taught my grandfather!?''

**To Be Continued ****  
**


	5. Chapter 5:The Meaning of love

I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z

Originally Created by : Akira Toriyama

** Broly: The Stable Super Saiyan**

Chapter 5: **The Meaning of love**

"Wait, your grandfather? Who was he?" Master Roshi asked. "G... Gohan." Goku said as he struggled to say his adopted grandfather's name. "Wait, so your Goku!?"

"Yup, thats me." Goku said. "So you're one of the aliens he found in the forest!?" "Wait how do you know about that?" Goku asked with a quizzical look. "Me and your grandfather kept in touch for some years now, he was my former student. He's also my friend.'' Master Roshi said.

''By the way, where is Gohan, is he with you?'' Master Roshi asked. ''Um no he's at home. By the way, can I get something to eat? I haven't eaten in days?'' Goku asked as his stomach began to rumble. ''The kitchens that way.'' Master Roshi said to himself as he led Goku to the fridge.''There 's something he's hiding from me.'' Master Roshi thought.

Goku ran to the fridge and inhaled everything in sight. Master Roshi eyes burst threw his glasses as he watched in amazement. "Burp! Man, that was goood!" Goku said as he pat his belly. "You're gonna eat me out of a home." Master Roshi said.

"I'm sleepy." Goku said as he yawned. He walk in the living and laid peacefully on the couch. He quickly went to sleep. "Weird kid." Master Roshi said as he went back to his "favorite" program. "Yeahh baby!"

* * *

Broly flew over a village and saw it was a deserted ghost town. "Where is everybody? This place is too empty for a village." Broly then took a look at the radar. "But, this radar says the dragon ball is inside-" Broly said as he looked at the direction the dragon ball was in.

"That house!" Broly said as he quickly flew towards the round landed in front the door and knocked. "Hello!" he said. Nothing but silence filled the area. "Guess nobodies home." Broly said as he punched the door down.

An axe came down on Broly's head but Broly moved quickly to the side. "You have a death wish old man!" Broly said with anger. "Please, Mr. Oolong , I'm sorry for attacking you! Please don't take my daughter away!" the man begged as he clasps his hands together. "I'm not this Oolong person! And why the hell would I want your daughter." Broly said.

"Daddy, it's not him!"a little girl said hiding behind a table. "Why are you hiding behind a table?" Broly asked. "She's hiding from Oolong." said an elderly voice. Broly turned around and saw a crowd of villagers standing in the door. "Who's this Oolong person?" Broly asked. The girl ran towards her father and tightly and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Oolong is a terrible demon that haunts this village. He has amazing shape shifting powers and has kidnapped the village's daughters. And yesterday, he said he would take my daughter Pochawompa as his bride." the man explained. "Have you people even tried to fight for your daughters?" Broly asked. "No way. Oolong is huge."the man said. "Wait a minute, what are you doing in our village?" "I'm looking for a ball like this." Broly pulled out all three Dragon balls. "Have any of you seen one?" Broly asked. "I have one." the elderly woman said as she pulled it out. The ball showed six red stars on it. "Yes! Hey granny, can I have it?" Broly asked excitedly. "No!" Grandma Paozu said. "What!? Why not!?"

"I'm sorry young man but this ball has been in my family for six generations." Grandma Paozu "**I should take that ball from her. But, I don't have anything against old people.**" Broly thought to himself.

"Alright, let's make a deal. If I defeat Oloong, I get the ball." Broly said. "Are you crazy! Oloong will crush you!" A small yellow ball of energy hovered above Broly's hand. "As you can see, I'm not your average child." Broly said. "Its the legend."a man shouted from the crowd. "A boy with a tail that holds the sun in his hand shall save us from evil." Grandma Paozu said reciting the legend. "What the hell are these people talking about!?"

* * *

Goku awoke as the sun rose up. He yawned as the beautiful sunrise hit his face. "Time to go hunting for the fishies."

Master Roshi slept peacefully in his bed with his "special" magazine. His dream wasn't to bad, well for him. "Puff puff." he said in his sleep."Paula, you're so wonderful. Yeah baby!"

A sexy woman with blonde hair ran through his dreams, making it spectacular. "Master Roshi!" she said in a sexy voice. "I'm your master." Roshi said under the hypnosis. "Master Roshi." she called out. "Say my name again." "MASTER ROSHI! GET UP!" Master Roshi got up quickly and ran towards the window.

"Goku! You ruined my perfect dream you little- AHH GOKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Goku held a large fish while floating in front of the window. "Its breakfast time." "But, how are you doing that?" Master Roshi ask. "How do you think I got here?" Goku said.

Goku and Master Roshi sat down eating cooked fish with rice. Well, Goku was eating most of the food. "How do you have such a big appetite?" Master Roshi asked. "Its in my blood." Goku said as he continued to chow down. "How does Gohan put with you?" Master Roshi asked. "He manage-" Goku stopped in the middle of his sentence as images flashed through his mind. Goku saw Gohan laying on the floor bloodied up while Goku was in Great ape form stomping wildy.

"No!" Goku screamed. "Goku, what's the matter?" Master Roshi asked. Goku looked at Master Roshi and saw Gohan smiling at him. " I can't take it anymore.'' Goku said as he ran at out of the kitchen.

''Goku wait, what's wrong !?'' Master Roshi asked as he ran behind Goku. Goku reached the door but Master Roshi shouted '' Stop Goku!''. Goku stopped just as he was about to touch the doorknob. ''Goku, what's going on? Why did you run off like that?'' Master Roshi asked.''Its my fault he's dead.'' Goku whispered.''What?''Master Roshi said. ''ITS MY FAULT MY GRANDFATHER IS DEAD!'' Red energy started to radiate from Goku's body. His hair began to become gravity defied. Tears began to run down his face.''I got him killed! I should've listened to him!'' More energy began radiating from his body covering his entire body. ''What power!'' Master Roshi said as he watched in awe. ''No wonder Gohan was-'' Master Roshi whispered. The pressure of Goku's energy blew up the T.V. and broke Roshi's glasses. Everything in the living room to started to float and spin around the room.

''I should have never even had the pleasure of meeting him.'' Goku said. ''Goku, how can you even say that! Gohan loved you like his own son! Whatever happened to him, you cannot blame yourself. If you do, it will affect you mentally.'' Energy stopped radiating from Goku's body and his hair returned to normal. Everything fell on the floor with a shatter. ''This is gonna cost me a fortune.'' Roshi said to himself. ''My grandpa loved me that much?'' Goku asked. ''More than you even know.'' Roshi answered. ''Grandpa, did you love us that much? Were you even willing to give up your life for us?'' Goku asked himself.

* * *

A great earthquake shook the village mercilessly. "Oh no, he's coming.'' Grandma Paozu said. ''Maybe I should say hello'' Broly said as he walked outside. A giant red demon with two horns on his head was seen in an a full white tuxedo. '' Pochawompa, I hope your ready for our wedding'' Oolong said in a deep voice. As each step he took, the village was shaken. ''Huh, hey who are you?" Oolong asked. ''Name's Broly. I'm your worst nightmare!'' Broly said.

* * *

Well Happy Valentine's day to the ladies. Here's the power levels: 

(Previous chapter)

Goku- 7,000

Goku- sad over Gohan's death- 15,000

Broly- 11,000


End file.
